Un cambio y un sentimiento
by LaxKLaudiiah
Summary: Ryan cambia totalmente su actitud de un dia para otro...sharpay esta muy preocupada por el y por un sentimiento que no deberia sentir y un secreto que un pequeño descubre hace muchos años...........rypay.....ya summary qliao maloooo..xauu
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo no escribo …ia aki les va una history

Todos los chicos tienen 17 años

Un cambio

Diario de Ryan

_30 de Diciembre de 2006_

_Hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida fui a ver a mi novia y ttermino conmigo…me dijo que no era el tipo de chico que ella buscaba eso me dolio mucho…ademas unos matones me asaltaron y me golpearon con un palo en mi cabeza..ahora estoy en el hospital tengo que pasar la noche aquí hasta que me mejore…¡¿A QUIEN LE GUSTA ESTAR HOSPITALIZADO?! A NADIE TIENES QUE ESTAR TODO EL DIA CON UNA COSA METIDA EN TU BRAZO Y ACOSTADO SIN HACER NADA..ME ODIO…SOY UN TONTO SOY DEBIL……TODOS ME MOLESTAN EN LA ESCUELA…PERO….YA VERAN…CUADO SALGA DE AQUÍ NO SERE EL MISMO RYAN LO ASEGURO_

_Ryan Evans._

Es dia Lunes y los hermanos evans se preparan para ir a clases ya son las 7…

Sharpay ya desperto hace media hora para poder arreglarse….sin embargo su hermano Ryan todavía dormia…paso una hora ya eran las 8 y ryan todavía no despertaba

Sharpay estaba extrañada ….su hermano siempre despertaba temprano…pero hace dias que estaba raro….desde que llego del hospital a actuado muy extraño…..era un chico muy popular se hizo amigo de toda la escuela salia a fiestas, llegaba a lña madrugada a su casa y se obsesiono con el futbol(soccer ..no americano)que era otro de los deportes mas importantes en west high (asi se escribe?)

Buenp sharpay desidio ir a despertarlo , entro a su habitación i vio a su hermano boca abajo metido en su almohada y esto paso……..

Sharpay : Ryan depierta

Ryan : mm………zZzZzzzzZzZzZzZz

Shar : Vamos ry es tarde…

Ry : aahhhh…dile a papa o mama que te vallan a dejar

Shar : tonto mama i papa estan en viaje de negocios

Ry : verdad( dijo el chico ahora mirando hacia el techo)

Shar : ryan desde que llegaste sangrando a la casa estas muy raro ya no eres el mismo

Ry : m(hizo una mueca como una sonrisa asi :\ …) cambie Shar..estaba cansado de que todos me trataran como un tonto de que me pasaran a llevar…bueno me voi a vestir ( dijo mientras se levantaba)

Ryan saco su ropa …unos jeans azules unas zapatillas circa una polera adio y un poleron Globe(too de marca jajaj) ya estaba listo para cambiarse pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana todavía estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama…hasta que se acerco a ella)

Ry : oye…(dice susurrandole al oido) me quiero cambiar ropa..o acaso me quieres ver cambiandome? Jejeje……

Shar : (Sonrojada) ryan

(al final ryan sale de la habitación vestido ya listo para ir a la escuela…sharpay estaba impresionada hopy si que se veia apuesto su hermano……pero que era eso que sentia sharpay por su hermano?..)

Sharpay : (pensamiento : oh ryan se ve hermoso…ooh pero que estoy diciendo es mi hermano ….pero siento ke lo amo….pero que tonterias estoy diciendo ryan no me puede gustar)

(ya en la escuela)

Chico : miren ahí viene el crack(para el que no sepa es como un maestro del futbol algo asi) de west high…

Chico 2 : Hey Ry ……como estamos socio?

Ry : bien estamos para el campeonato

Chico : aquí bien hay que entrenar fuerte po

(mientras en la sala)

Kelsi : shar tu hermano esta tan guapo

Gabriella : es verdad ha cambiado mucho

Sharpay : chicas tengo que confesarles algo…..creo que me …me gusta ryan

Gabriella y kelsi : QUEE!!!!!!!!????

Sharpay : se que es algo que no deberia sentir pero….lo amo

Kelsi y Gabriella quedaron impresionadas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

(mientras)

Troy : hey ry kmo estas amigo

Ry : Bien…..y tu?

Troy : bien…creo jajaja..oye cuando es el campeonato de soccer

Ry : mañana empieza

Troy : meteras muchos goles cierto

Ry : claro

(riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…….¬¬U)

Troy : oohh tocaron el timbre vamos al salon

Ry : después ire yo

Troy :pero llegaras atrasado

Ry : no importa

Troy : esta bien…nos vemos

(30 despues del timbre)

En el salon……….

Sra.Darbus(o darvus no se como se escribe): El teatro es un camino de espiritualidad y……

Entra Ryan

Sharpay : ( Pensamiento : Ryan)

Sra.Darbus : Ryan evans……de nuevo tarde a clases

Ryan : Me atrase (dijo volteandose mientras caminaba hacia su puesto)

Darbus : Evan Estas castigado

Ryan : uuhh que miedo estoy castigado…….

Darbus : con que con esa vamos….

Shar : Sra.Darbus ryan debe haber llegado tarde por alguna razon

Darbus : sharpay estas castigada junto con tu hermano

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno aki termino porke me aburri jajajajaja

mmmm…..ryan y sharpay juntos en el castigo ……….un secreto que un pequeño descubrio acerca de su origen

i muxas otras cosas en el segundo capitulo ….dejen reviews xauuuuuuu

ATTE ………….KlaUdiTTha


	2. La Realidad

Por fin el 2º cap….jajaja no estuve muy inspirada por eso no lo seguia pero bueno he vuelto

Castigados

**Como ya habrán recordado ryan y sharpay quedaron castigados…esto fue lo que paso en el castigo**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sharpay : (mientras pintaba un árbol) ¿Ry porque estas tan raro?

Ry : Por que tendria que responderte

Shar : Ry ….soy tu hermana

Ry :-enojado- No soy tu hermano!

Sharpay se sorprendio mucho al escuchar la respuesta de ryan

Shar : Ryan porque dices eso

Ry : porque de verdad no somos hermanos….mira unas semanas ….bueno mis supuestos padres hablaban de mi….diciendo de que cuando me dirian la verdad

**Flashback**

Sra.Evans : Pero querido como le diremos es joven todavia

Sr . Evans : No Importa el debe saber que es……adoptado

Ryan en un rincón estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras..ya que el siempre fue apegado a sus padres…

Sra Evans : por favor esperemos hasta que cumpla 18 …pero ahora quiero que este con nosotros

Sr evans : esta bien…se lo diremos cuando cumpla 18

**Fin flashback**

Sharpay quedo muda después de escuchar las palabras de su hermano…..bueno en realidad no era su hermano….eso tambien como que la animo ya que hace poco estaba sintiendo cosas por el

Ryan : ves lo que digo

Shar : Ry …lo siento yo no tenia idea

Ryan : esa fue una de las cuantas razones por las que decidi cambiar

Shar : pero ryan…

Ry : shar…por favor no quiero seguir halando del tema

Ryan y sharpay pasaron unos demasiado incomodos 40 minutos solos en la sala de teatro

Ry : escucha shar esto de que no somos hermanos de verdad no me desanimo tanto

Shar : por que ry?

Ry : bueno yo – acercandose a ella-siento….algo…por

Shar : por quien-tambien acercandose

Ry : por…….t

Entra Troy a la sala

Troy: hey ryaaaaaaaaaan

Ryan: Que sucede troy-nervioso por lo que paso recien-

Troy : el entrenador de futbol te quiere ver

Ry : esta bien …voy enseguida

Troy: esta bien-sale de la sala-

Ry : shar ..quieres ir a verme?

Shar : me encantaria-con voz timida-

Ry : bueno vamos

Mientras iban saliendo de la sala antes de abrir la puerta ryan toma a sharpay de la mano

Y le da un tierno beso en los labios..cosa que sharpay siguió

**En la cancha de futbol**

Chiko : hey ry aquí

Ry : ten-mientras le tira la pelota en un pase- devuelve

El chiko la devuelve y ryan con una derecha excelente mete su 7º gol del dia…y en su mente eran todos dedicados a la chica que mas queria

Ry : Buen partido

Chico : si ry con esas chilenas nos llevaras al mundial

Todos rien

Ry : bueno debo irme…mi hermana me esta esperando

Chico : debes cuidarla hermano hay un tonto del equipo de futbol americano que quiere con ella

Ry :-muy enfadado- quien es

Chico dos : es Roger Wilson el capitan y te digo amigo que no tiene buenas intenciones

Ry : pobre de el que se acerque a ella…bueno chicos gracias adios

Todos : adiós

**Ya fuera del auto**

Shar : jugaste magnifico hoy

Ry : Gracias todos esos goles…bueno fueron para ti

Shar : - roja como tomate-ehm bueno gracias ry

Ry : vamos

Entran al auto…y se fueron a la casa

Ry : oye conoces a roger Wilson el capitan de futbol americano

Shar : si es muy cariñoso conmigo

Ry : escucha…………no quiero que lo veas mas

Shar : porque ryan-sorprendida-

Ry : ese estupido no tiene buenas intenciones contigo

Shar : ryan…….

Ry : no quiero que te haga daño……..ademas….no soportaria verte con otro

Justo Paran en una luz roja

Ry : Sharpay yo te amo………………..

Shar : o.0

Ry : Desde que supe que no eramos hermanos empeze a verte con otros ojos...ya no te veia como mi hermana……te veia como a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

Shar : ryan….yo

Ia aki termino el 2º cap espero pronto actualizar zaluooss

No sean malos pliisss

jajaja


End file.
